This invention is directed to apparatus and methods for securing a water heater to a supporting structure utilizing straps.
Water heaters provide a valuable convenience in the modern home in that they supply hot water to the occupants of the household upon demand. Unfortunately, water heaters also introduce dangers into the home. Indeed, natural disasters, such as, for example, earthquakes or flooding, can cause the water heater to overturn or pull from the wall such that damage to the gas line occurs causing the release of natural gas which can then ignite. The igniting of the natural gas can destroy the house, and potentially the occupants, if the fire is not immediately contained.
In an effort to avoid such disasters, some state legislatures, e.g., California, have passed laws requiring the securing of the water heater to the wall or to the floor. These requirements have aided in reducing the number of disasters caused from damaged water heaters.
One device directed to the restraint of water heaters is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,518 to McCraney. In the McCraney reference, an elongated strut is secured to a wall. Strapping is attached to a pair of triangular gussets which are then attached to the strut and connected together with a pair of tensioning buckles. The gussets are slidably coupled to the strut such that the gussets can be independently positioned depending upon the position of the studs in the wall. Although this design provides a sturdy restraint, it is time consuming to install due to the numerous parts. Another drawback of this design is the difficulty encountered in threading the straps through the two slots in the tensioning buckle. Further, the design in the McCraney reference does not allow the water heater to be retrofitted; rather, the water heater must be removed from the wall to install the restraint. Additionally, this design is limited in the scope of installation in that the elongated strut requires a flat wall for attachment, thus, the water heater must also be located against this flat wall.
A need exists in the industry for a restraining device that is safe, inexpensive and allows for ease of installation. Further, a need exists for a restraining device that can be retrofitted to existing water heaters such that the water heater does not need to be removed from the wall to install the restraining device. A need further exists for a restraining device that allows installation of the water heater with varying types of spaces, such as, rounded corners.
The instant invention is directed to an apparatus and method for securing a water heater, and the like, to a wall or floor that is capable of retrofitting currently installed water heaters, and further allows installation in virtually any type of environment. Further, embodiments of the instant invention include flexible brackets that directly grip the restraining strap such that the strength and integrity of the restraining strap at the brackets is retained. However, it should be noted that lower cost embodiments, where strap length adjustability at a wall is not required, include versions where the strap is attached directly, without a bracket, to a wall or floor through a hole in the strap.
Preferred embodiments of the instant invention include restraining straps and a plurality of brackets, wherein the brackets are configured to receive the straps. A first end of the straps are threaded through the brackets which are then attached to the studs in the wall. The straps are then coupled together in the front of the water heater. In one preferred embodiment, at least one of the straps is as long as the measured circumference of the water heater. Other preferred embodiments further include tension buckles and a spacer.
In embodiments utilizing tension buckles, the second end of the straps are threaded through tension buckles which reside in the front of the water heater. The tension buckles are coupled together such that the straps snugly secure the water heater. A spacer is threaded through the straps prior to securing the straps to the tension buckles. The spacer is placed in the back of the water heater between the water heater and the wall. This aids in preventing the water heater from damaging or being damaged by hitting the wall.
Another advantage to the preferred embodiment of the new tension buckle is ease of installation. The new tension buckle with tab is much easier to install than the previous two slot tension buckle because one simply slides the strap through one slot, instead of the two slots on the previous tension buckle. The tab in the first slot engages with one of several perforations in the strap to provide for secure attachment, without a second slot. A further advantage of the tension buckle with pointed tab is that as the strap is tightened, the pointed tab pierces its own hole in the strap so it can provide secure attachment without the need for either a perforated strap or second slot.
Another feature of embodiments of the instant invention is that the length of the restraining straps can be adjusted. Advantages of the adjustability of the length of the straps is that the device is operable with larger or smaller size water heaters.
A further feature of embodiments of the instant invention is that there are relatively few pieces comprising the restraint. An advantage of fewer parts is that installation of the restraining device is easy.
Still a further feature of embodiments of this invention is that the buckles can be installed in any position. At least one advantage of this feature is that the restraining device is not limited in the environment required for installation. A further advantage of this feature is that the water heater does not have to be removed from the wall to install the restraining device, thereby allowing previously installed water heaters to be retrofitted with the restraining device.
A feature of the brackets in preferred embodiments is that the brackets allow the storage of the ends of the straps to be folded behind the water heater. An advantage of this feature is that the safety of the fastening system is enhanced as the potentially sharp edges of the straps are less exposed to people walking by the water heater.
Another feature of preferred embodiments of the instant invention include a spacer that, in operation, is disposed between the water heater and the wall. An advantage to this feature is that in instances wherein a separation of the water heater from the wall is required, for example, in non-zero clearance water heaters, the spacer is a true retrofit and holds the water heater from the wall, thereby, increasing the safety of the water heater.
The above and other advantages of embodiments of this invention will be apparent from the following more detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is intended that the above advantages can be achieved separately by different aspects of the invention and that additional advantages of this invention will involve various combinations of the above independent advantages such that synergistic benefits may be obtained from combined techniques.